


Home is across the stars

by Ravenriz_sqclex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenriz_sqclex/pseuds/Ravenriz_sqclex
Summary: Work the only thing keeping Lena from Kara this Christmas, She gets herself in a tight spot with news to share, will she spend the holidays with her family?!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Home is across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I realize I usually appear once a year, lets face it I should have had more works made this year..... but such is life. I'm here for some more Christmas fluffiness between my mother's. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. :). Sorry for spelling mistakes it's been a hot sec with writing

The wind whistled past the window in Lena’s cabin. Looking out, she saw snow drifts building up against the window. A shiver worked its way up her spine and left rosy cheeks in its wake. I should’ve left yesterday. Lena had gone up for a conference on new stem cell research; she had told Kara she would be back for Christmas Eve.

Now, looking out the window of the cabin she was staying at, she wasn’t too sure. Snow was shooting by the window with no intention to slow down. She looked at her wrist, cursing herself for forgetting the emergency Supergirl watch Kara had gifted her on their 1st anniversary. The glow of the numbers on her phone mocked her for no reception had been gifted to her in her multiple attempts. There was a little gas station about 6 miles away that had a phone. _If only I could call Kara._

Two weeks ago bright blue eyes had pleaded at her to let her join on this work trip, but Lena had argued the city needed Supergirl, even more, this time of year-, crime rising ironically at the “Happiest time of the year.", and Kara had a piece that needed to be finished in time before Christmas eve. They came to the agreement of Lena leaving alone to the conference, but now all the brunette could want was her wife by her side.

“Wife.." A word that Lena doubted would be in her everyday vocabulary but here she is linked to a woman- an alien, at that. She finds it ironic that her future would be from outer space, for she always watched the stars and studied constellations since she was younger. Lena mulled trying to get her Lexus RX through the building snow or suffer a lonely holiday once again. Though one may be a genius, it does not always mean that they are smart. She could hear Kara’s voice in her head telling her no, but the drive to be home won over. _Here goes nothing_. Seating herself in her car she began the trek to the gas station.

__________________________________________________________________________

* National City*

Honks and beeps permeated through the winter air, crumpled papers were in the waste bin, a desk was sitting in the corner but the body for whom that desk belonged was pacing. Kara was doing the last quick edits on her story, but there was a nagging in the back of her head and it didn’t seem to temper down. The blonde had called Alex but clearly, Alex had seemed to be occupied with certain activities with a certain CFO but she had basically said:

“Lena is a big girl, Kara. I think she can take care of herself.."

“But...."

“Kara, you know she does not want to miss her 3rd Christmas with her wife.."

At that word, a shy grin made itself present on the Kryptonian’s face.

“But Alex, what if she forgot her watch? You’ve seen the channel-." Giggling interrupted her rant from the background and Alex let out a huff.

"Kara.."

"ok, I concede."

"I love you, call me if there really is an emergency but right now I think you know."

"Oh god ok Alex, trust me some days I wish I didn't have my superhearing. Goodnight, see you tomorrow at our place don’t forget."

"Yes- i know I’ll get Eliza at the station at 10."

That was the end of the conversation and that was about 4 hrs ago, Kara glanced at the clock and saw it read 11:30.

Kara was used to the Luthor walking in late most days but she knew Lena had promised to be home around 12 am, and as much technology Lena had at her feet Kara knew that there was no chance she would arrive at their arranged time. _Ten more minutes_. Those ten minutes had passed and Kara looked around the apartment, Story be damned it could wait a heavy stone sat at the base of her stomach.

___________________________________________________________________________

Heat blasted on the Brunette's face but she felt the cold still deep in her bones. _I’ve been in this car for about 30 minutes and I’ve only gone three feet_. Objectively Lena knows she’s gone farther than three feet but the progression in the wintery condition made time feel like a snail. Suddenly the car stopped. Frustration began to build in the brunette _I want to be home right now_. Lena had also learned something while she was at this conference and the news was at the tip of her tongue she couldn’t wait to tell her wife. Lena turned the windshield wipers on full blast and just with a glimpse she saw she had hit a fallen tree. Big branches were obstructing her view; the only option was to go back. Clearly, the car had other ideas, Wheels spinning and screeching but not moving an inch.

Lena is a woman who prided herself on the tiny little boxes concept. Yes, she had been working on it but the act of the car not budging was what ended her Olympian effort on sealing those emotions. The slight feeling of wetness made it down her cheeks _crying of course, what else do I need_. The tears made hot trails down her face; she lay her head on her steering wheel trying to take deep breaths.

Survival mode kicked on, _conserve energy_. She timed the heater's intervals. Knowing the car had ¾ of a tank of Gas. Time ticked on leaving the bad thoughts and feelings to grow stronger. The clock read 11:50.

_I’m sorry Kara I tried_

A rustling was heard with a substantial amount of creaking joining in and suddenly blue met green.

"Kara?!."

Kara swears to that day her heart skipped multiple beats seeing those green eyes once again.

“Lena."

Snow was beaten away as the Kryptonian made her way to the car. The ravenette looked at Kara

"You’re here."

“Always, let's go home."

The breeze of flying through the air seemed minimal and kara kept her secure to her chest.

They made it back to the penthouse in minutes

"Don’t scare me like that again, Love''. Lips connected warm and cold the feeling of home settling into their bodies.

A low chuckle made its way out of Lena "I have to say if you invite me outside anywhere this winter love I'm going to have to politely decline.."

Kara wrapped her arms a little tighter. "I have the bath filled with warm water I thought you’d want to warm up."

The look of sleep showing itself through the CEO’s eye’s, a slow kiss conveyed the feelings of that moment

"I love you." Lena leaned her head on Kara's chest while the blonde kissed her forehead.

"I’ll get your pj’s."

Lena nodded as she walked down the hallway.

____________________________________________________________________________

The warmth enveloped her body and she felt the stress of the past few hours flow out of her body. The smell of lavender circling in the room. 

The blonde made her way in kneeling next to the tub.

"How did you find me."

Kara had started rinsing her hair

"your Heartbeat."

The nonchalance heard in her voice.

_Leave it to a Kryptonian._

Lena guided the Kryptonians hand in front of her and kissed it.

"Just my heartbeat?" the question lingered in the air.

"I was a bit worried about you I know there’s others in trouble, but I needed you with me this holiday with everything we’ve been through this year." She babbled on.

“Darling."

With a kiss, the fountain of letters ceased from the blonde’s mouth.

"Listen."

Lena treasured the moment of realization on the blonde's face.

Blue eyes squinted then slowly widened blue eyes looked around then pointed down toward the brunette’s navel.

"Lena." the voice shook in trepidation and excitement.

Tears shone in the CEO’s eyes.

"You’re- we- Lena!"

Wet laughter bubbled from the brunette.

"We did it!"

With no regard to getting wet Kara scooped up her wife. "I love you I love you I love you."

With a glance at the clock, it read 12:15.

"Merry Christmas, Darling," Lena whispered in reverence of the moment. 

Kara’s lips captured her’s in a kiss that showed the radiance of the moment

"I can’t wait to be moms with you."

___________________________________________________________________________

The next Christmas, a small sock hung on the fireplace. A small child sat suckling on her mom, fighting sleep.

"I can’t believe how small she is." Blue eyes looked over the ravenettes shoulder.

“Shhh, let her sleep."

Kara gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I can’t wait till she’s older then maybe we can go flying.”

“No!" The sharp whispered warning made a giggle slip from the Kryptonian.

Kara knowing this conversation was going to be revisited gazed at the baby.

Who knew she’d find her family across the stars.


End file.
